


to effect change

by putarrilla



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Interview, Manip, vogue magazine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putarrilla/pseuds/putarrilla
Summary: Cat is chosen as the cover story for Vogue Magazine. This is her interview (in pictures).
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Cat Grant
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88
Collections: General Danvers & Supercat Week 5





	1. the issue




	2. the photo




End file.
